


Warming up to (for) you

by RosePetalsAndRain



Series: The Warmth of your Soul and Mine [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, But only if you squint, Crack, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, Self-Indulgent, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, jeongin is a confident gay we love to see it, seunglix and hyunin basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: Hyunjin/Jeongin soulmate AU where the closer your soulmate is to you, the hotter you feel, and the further away they are, the colder. Basically finding your soulmate is one big game of hot and cold. Based off a tumblr prompt!Minimal angst, lots of fluff and Minho is the Chaotic Wine Aunt of the group.Also- slight warning for mentions of dizziness and passing out, so read at your own risk if you're uncomfy with that!Side ship: Seunglix.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: The Warmth of your Soul and Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889056
Comments: 32
Kudos: 237





	Warming up to (for) you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another soulmate au, y'all already know!! Im a slut for soulmate au's so I gotta write them, gotta keep the soulmate suckers well fed :P Warnings are mentioned in the summary, I hope you all enjoy because I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Happy reading ~

Jeongin had always been cold. 

Ever since he could properly comprehend the concept of temperature (as most children don’t realise when they’re too hot or cold until a certain age), he’d been wrapped up in thick knitted jumpers, swaddled in blankets, always wearing way too many pairs of socks. Even in summer, when the sun was at its hottest and people who had already met their soulmates and whose bodies now consequently acted according to science, would be sweating and panting- Jeongin had never been able to feel the heat.

And of course, there was a logical explanation, even though this concept couldn’t even come close to being explained scientifically.

His soulmate was far away from him. Like, really far. Miles and miles and miles, maybe even at the other end of the world. 

The closer your soulmate was to you, the hotter you became, and so the further away you were, the colder. And for almost every year of his nineteen-year long life, Jeongin had been freezing. 

It was ironic, really. His family had spared no expense of flying to many different countries during his school breaks to try and break his icy temperature, but strangely, little progress was made in finding his soulmate’s whereabouts. The closest he’d ever got to being hot, or even warm, was having his body temperature raise just a little; just enough for him to feel warm enough to remove one layer of clothing… but that was all he had ever felt, and they’d never been able to track down his soulmate any more than that. It was frustrating, to say the very least. 

Another frustrating element about the way soulmates worked, too, was that once your soulmate got a certain distance away from you, your body would reach the point where you physically couldn’t get any colder, or else the temperature of your body would be fatal and deadly. Which meant that if they got, for example, a whole country away from you, you would have no idea where they were… which is exactly the predicament Jeongin was in. His soulmate could be  _ anywhere _ . He had no idea where to start with looking for them.

Apparently that hadn’t always been the case, though. Jeongin couldn’t remember this, but his parents had always told him that at a very young age, just two, Jeongin had been red-hot to the touch, almost concerningly so. He had been so, so close to his soulmate as a baby, and that was exceedingly rare, given his age, even with how populated the world was. But one day, Jeongin’s parents had awoken to their child crying, and had rushed into Jeongin’s room to find him sniffling and uncomfortable, ice-cold to the touch. His soulmate, whoever they were, had disappeared. 

At nineteen, Jeongin had learned to adapt to fingers constantly stiff with the cold, and feet that didn’t always want to work through low body temperature and the occasional chilblain from where he’d lay in a hot bath for too long, wanting to feel  _ something, anything  _ more than an icy chill that was omnipresent. Throughout his years he became an expert at blocking the cold that felt like it came from within, and now he even attended university and equipped his dorm room with excessive numbers of thick blankets and heat pads. But those temporary measures weren’t really enough, and Jeongin consoled himself with the knowledge that his soulmate must also be feeling the same way, and that someday, they would meet. That’s just how fate worked. 

*

“Yo, Jeongin!” Lee Felix, resident Ray of Sunshine and dance major, jogged up to the younger boy on their college campus, sweaty and out of breath from dance practise. Having already met his soulmate; a quiet, blonde-haired music major called Kim Seungmin, Felix’s body had adjusted to regularity and felt any normal temperature in no accordance to his soulmate’s proximity, and so, the lucky thing could cool down after his dance classes, and feel the sun beating down onto his skin in summer. Jeongin wasn’t jealous of him; just curious as to how it felt. 

“Hey, Lix,” Jeongin grinned, eyes crinkling as he pulled his thick, light blue cardigan tighter around himself. “Have you just had dance class again?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “It was  _ brutal, _ Innie. Professor Kang really has it in for my class, I  _ swear! _ We went half an hour over our time table too, because he wasn’t satisfied with our progress. Luckily I don’t have classes back-to-back today like Minho did- he was even more frustrated than I am.”

“Poor Minho,” Jeongin sympathised, thinking of his hot-headed friend who liked to stick to his timetable and hated being late, especially on account of other people. Seeing as there were only four people in his friend group right now- himself, Felix and Seungmin, and Minho- it was quite the coincidence that Minho was in the same predicament as himself, always wrapped up in too many thick layers to keep warm and very far away from his soulmate. The two had initially bonded over it in the beginning of their friendship, when Felix had introduced the two. He made a mental note to do something to brighten his hyung’s day later with a surprise drink or cookie bought from the cafeteria. 

“Anyway, are you on your way to class? I was going to go and meet with Seungmin, but I can walk you if you’re on your way anywhere!” eyes sparkling, Felix took Jeongin’s hands in his own and blew into them, knowing he would be grateful for the warmth. 

“I was, thank you Lix.” the two started walking as Felix threw his arm over Jeongin’s shoulder- not without protests from the younger, claiming Felix was ‘too sweaty, hyung!’, but the bubblegum-haired dancer insisted that they both mutually benefited from the admittedly sweaty embrace; Jeongin’s icy body cooling Felix off faster whilst Felix gave Jeongin a temporary warmth boost- and Jeongin let Felix talk about his day, full of excitement as per usual to see Seungmin- the two were still in their honeymoon phase despite having been united for two years now and honestly, Jeongin secretly knew it would never end- who was reportedly waiting for Felix in the cafeteria, where they’d spend their free period together. 

.

.

.

It was a strange feeling, to say the least. It spread from Jeongin’s very core at first, not reaching his fingertips and toes for a few minutes at least, but within seconds Jeongin felt uncomfortable and a little disoriented. Stopping in his tracks as his head spun slightly, he raised a single hand to alert Felix to stop talking for a second. Instantly the elder stopped; worry etched into his features. 

“You okay, Innie?”

“I.. I don’t know,” Jeongin wheezed, fingers tugging at his collar underneath his scarf as he began to sweat, his head spinning, feeling dizzier than when he’d sit and watch the washing machine spin as a child. “I-”

“Hey, hey, sit down,” Felix soothed, pulling the maknae to a nearby bench and feeling his head, which by now was covered in a thin layer of perspiration. “Damn. You’re definitely not okay.” Fingers working on automatic, Felix began to pull layers off of the taller boy’s frame, Jeongin staring into dead space, unaware of what was going on but letting his hyung relieve him of his meticulous layers of clothing. 

“Is this any better, Jeonginnie?” Felix asked, joy beginning to seep into the concern in his eyes as Jeongin whipped his head around to look him dead in the face, seemingly more alert again. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot,” Jeongin whispered, and Felix squealed as both of their faces broke out into huge grins, Felix waving his fists cutely in the air before grabbing Jeongin’s hands and squeezing in celebration. 

“Congratulations, Innie! Looks like you’re finally getting closer to your soulmate.” 

* *

Jeongin ended up skipping classes that day, needing to go back to his dorm for a change of clothes- summer clothes, that he had waiting in his wardrobe for the day that this would all happen. In the end, after changing clothes he’d accepted Felix’s later offer to join himself and Seungmin in their free period and the couple had spent two whole hours teasing the youngest about his blushing cheeks and hot body temperature. 

“You two went through this too!” Jeongin whined in indignance, swatting Seungmin’s fingers away from his cheeky playfully. “I’ll clown you right back, hyungs.”

“No you won’t, because I’m about to go and get you an iced coffee to cool you down. If you clown me I’ll make you buy it yourself,” Seungmin bit back as he stood up to go and buy said drink, and Jeongin closed his mouth, fanning himself with his hands. 

“It’s so sweaty,” he complained. “How hot did you two get right before you met?” 

Felix snorted. “I almost passed out,” he said cheerfully, and Jeongin would have paled if he wasn’t boiling in his shorts. “Maybe your soulmate has just arrived somewhere nearby? I can’t tell if you’re sweating because your soulmate is close or if your body is just adjusting to being hot after all these years of being like ice.” 

Jeongin supposed that either way, the sweat and heat would definitely be worth it. As a child, and as a teenager, even recently, up until right before today, he had admittedly spent many nights curled around hot water bottles, weighed down by blankets, feeling frozen, cold, icy, lonely. The feeling of ice had become synonymous with the knowledge that his soulmate was far, far away from him, and as he got older, and more of his friends were united with their soulmates, the ever-present coldness Jeongin was burdened with felt all the heavier. So, in some ways, feeling uncomfortably hot was like having some weights lifted off his shoulders. They were closer than he could ever remember them being. This was good.

“I bet they’re hot,” Felix was rambling, head propped up by his hands, tilted, as he stared blankly into space. “Your soulmate is gonna be hot. I can feel it in my knees.”

“Am I not hot enough for you, Felix?” Seungmin teased as he returned with a cardboard holder full of iced drinks. Felix choked on his own spit. 

“You’re beautiful,” he pouted, using both hands to pull his soulmate down into a kiss that Jeongin instantly looked away from, shifting in his seat a little as he twiddled his thumbs before reaching for a drink and wrapping both hands around it, pressing it to his forehead and sighing in relief, for the first time ever, at the feeling of something cold against his skin. 

“When I meet my soulmate it’s over for you two and your PDA,” he mumbled under his breath.

***

Jeongin couldn’t sleep. Laying on his mattress wearing only his underwear, with no blankets or duvets or his usual layers in sight, he lay spread like a starfish in an attempt to prevent any heat from being trapped within him. He felt like he was bathed in sweat; his head and hair in particular being uncomfortably hot, and even their air felt as if it were radiating heat. It was borderline suffocating and, not for the first time, he wished the college dorms were equipped with air conditioning that he could turn on instead of relying on the one window he could leave open. He’d tried using ice but it melted fairly fast and now he’d have to wait for a couple of hours for the water to freeze again, and wet flannels were no help either; seeming to warm up the instant they touched his skin, so they were also no help at all.

And much to Jeongin’s dismay, this went on for  _ days.  _ One, two, three days passed, and nothing. A whole week, and nothing. It was on the ninth day of Jeongin getting progressively more restless and antsy that he finally decided to take matters into his own hands, instead of waiting for his soulmate to find him themselves. 

“I’m done waiting,” he announced to Felix, Seungmin and Minho via their group video call, late at night. “Tomorrow I’m skipping classes all day and I’m gonna try and find the direction I should be travelling in to find them. I feel like some kind of fairytale damsel in distress waiting for someone to rescue me. It’s stupid when I could literally have started looking nine days ago.”

“Good point,” Minho raised his eyebrows and nodded. “I’ll come with. You’ll need someone to drive you.” 

“Thanks, hyung!” Jeongin chirped happily. “Your car has air conditioning too. Nice.” 

Feeling satisfied that soon he’d have some kind of feel for at least which general direction in which to search for his soulmate, Jeongin bid his friends goodnight and tried to sleep through his body heat. Which was, of course, still no easy feat, and no easier than the first night, but after over a week of no sleep, he found he passed out from exhaustion this time instead, and actually slept the night. 

***

“OHHHHHHH, I DO LIKE TO BE BESIDE THE SEASIIIIIIIIDE,” Minho was screaming as he drove at a wild speed down the motorway, Jeongin clutching desperately at the overhead handle above the car window. “Feeling hotter, dear Jeonginnie?”

“The only thing I’m feeling right now is panicked,” Jeongin articulated, using his free hand to smack blindly in his hyung’s general direction. “How do you even know that song, it’s in english!”

“Wisdom,” Minho grinned, foot not leaving the accelerator. 

The two had been driving for a solid five hours already, having left campus at ten o’clock (“bright and early, dear young one!” Minho had sang as he broke into Jeongin’s dorm room at nine o’clock ready to leave then and there), but had made little progress until three hours into their driving. Honestly, neither boy had much hope for today, as Korea was a huge country to drive through, but they still had faith! And now it looked like said faith was paying off, as Jeongin quickly began to realise that he was getting steadily hotter, and was immensely grateful for the windows he could wind down whilst his hyung sped down highways. It was amazingly convenient.

And to be honest… as much as he was yelling at his hyung for his disregard for the laws of driving, Jeongin could indeed feel himself heating up more, hoping with all of his might that it wasn’t due to the stress of being inside the terrifyingly fast car.

“Temp update?” Minho repeated, taking Jeongin’s hand that he was trying to smack Minho with and using it to smack Jeongin back with, giggling at the notion of making Jeongin hit himself, like he was a baby. Bear in mind that these were ever-so-gentle smacks, purely there for play-fighting purposes and with no actual intent of pain. 

“Hotter,” Jeongin gasped, trying to bite Minho’s arm and struggle out of his grip. “I’ll eat your arm, don’t think I won’t.”

“Put your body temperature on hold, this hyung’s gotta pee,” Minho veered with a loud  _ screech _ of his car tyres into a different lane and made a swift turn to the left without even indicating once, swerving up into the car park of a service station the two were about to pass by. Jeongin was positively dripping in sweat by now, and was finding it hard to breathe, but allowed himself to be pulled out of the car by a hyperactive Minho, who was now talking full-speed about iced drinks and ice cream; evidently having noticed Jeongin’s temperature after dragging him out of the car. 

They had just got into the building; a small mall full of fast-food places, newsagents and bathrooms for drivers to stop, relieve and refresh themselves on roadtrips, when Jeongin’s legs decided to stop working and gave way beneath him, all strength leaving his body at once as he cried out in shock. Minho instantly dropped to his knees beside him and looked at a complete panicked loss as Jeongin looked as if he were about to lose consciousness right then and there.

  
“Hey, my friend’s super hot and about to pass out, someone help us!” Minho yelled, not knowing what else to do- he couldn’t  _ leave  _ the younger in this state, and there was no one else with them to go and get Jeongin ice, or anything! What else was he supposed to do? But of course, someone collapsing in the middle of a public space was bound to draw attention, and multiple people raced towards the duo, offering help and concern. A few quick words were exchanged and one person, a young woman holding a baby, raced off to get some ice or an ice cream from a nearby fast food takeaway whilst the other two people who had initially approached the two ran in different directions to try and spot anyone else in a similar condition to Jeongin- with the youngest unable to stand at this point, it was all they could do but unite the soulmates, or else Jeongin would have to feel as his soulmate left the premises (which they were DEFINITE LY within, in some room or another; soulmates didn’t just pass out without being within a very close proximity to each other) and left him cold and icy all over again. Minho, of course, stayed with him, cradling his head and guiding him to lay down on the marbled floor after yanking his hoodie off and placing it beneath the younger’s head. 

“It’s alright, you’re gonna be alright,” Minho didn’t stop talking, his voice somewhat soothing the distressed boy, “on the bright side, there’s no way you can leave without seeing your soulmate now! They’re gonna be here, within just a few metres, you just gotta hold on…”

“When I find them,” Jeongin panted, fighting to stay awake and really,  _ really _ appreciating his hyung’s cold body right about then, “they’re gonna pay for humiliating me in front of everyone like this.” Minho snorted despite himself. 

“Let’s focus on finding them first, bub. Oh- thank you!” he sighed with relief when the young woman came rushing back, balancing two cups full of ice with her baby, who was luckily strapped to her body with a sling, giving the woman freedom for both of her hands, and trying to grab the ice out of the cups. “Here, Innie, ice.” 

Jeongin reached a shaky hand up to grab one of the cups and poured ice straight into his mouth, needing the icy blocks to cool him down despite his dentist’s warnings to never chew ice. At that moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care at all. Meanwhile, Minho busied himself with pressing one cup of ice to Jeongin’s face, alternating between his forehead and both cheeks whilst the kind mother attended to fanning Jeongin with some paper she had in her back pocket and barked at any staring people to move along. Jeongin was very grateful for that, although his heart was beating far too loudly for him to hear anything apart from that and his breathing too erratic for the overall situation to not be concerning. 

Minho’s fingers curled into fists and his head whipped around from side to side, searching for some sign, any sign, that Jeongin’s suffering was about to end. He was sure, without a doubt, that the younger would soon be out cold- no pun intended- given just a few more minutes. 

“Where- where are they?” a loud, panicked voice was yelling, and erratic, uneven footsteps could be heard from a few restaurants away. 

“Oh my god, I think that’s them,” Minho announced to Jeongin, and the mother- who had by now quickly introduced herself as Sooyeon- fanned the younger boy even faster, a huge grin on her face- she was definitely enjoying being a part of uniting the two soulmates, however bad the circumstances. 

Jeongin could barely hear anything, let alone make out what Minho was saying to him through the ringing in his ears, and was completely unaware of his surroundings through fighting to stay conscious. Breathing erratic and vision darkening, he was on the verge of losing consciousness when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him, a body throw itself over his own, and a forehead pressed against his own with astounding gentleness. 

“Oh my god. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” the mystery person was whispering, over and over, and slowly, the ringing in Jeongin’s ears subsided; his body temperature able to start to regulate itself again with the aid of the ice that Minho and Sooyeon were still relentlessly pressing against his wrists and neck, and Jeongin finally felt the strength begin to seep back into his bones and muscles again. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Jeongin pushed up against the face that was cradled so close to his own, and he opened his eyes blearily to make out a slightly tanned face, blonde hair that had been grown out and swept into a messy ponytail and held back from their face with a thick, red headband. 

“Hi,” he mumbled, voice crackly and weak, but gaining strength by the second as he managed to push himself back up into a sitting position. “I’m Jeongin.”

“Hyunjin,” his soulmate smiled, brown eyes sparkling and crinkling with euphoria as he beamed back, and  _ oh _ , Jeongin thought that maybe Felix did have competition in his sunshine-like characteristics after all. “Oh my goodness… hello.”

The second Jeongin had assumed an upright sitting position his soulmate wasted no time in gathering the younger into his arms in a tight embrace, his face pressed into Jeongin’s shoulder as Jeongin, still slightly in shock, shook his arms free from Minho and Sooyeon’s holds to wrap them around this stranger- his  _ soulmate _ . Wow. 

“Not cold anymore…” Jeongin mumbled, pressing his face into his soulmate’s chest in response to his actions. Not usually being one for prolonged affection, this even surprised himself, but he supposed it made sense that he’d feel drawn to his soulmate this way. 

“Not anymore. Not ever again,” Hyunjin promised, pulling away just enough to offer Jeongin his pinky finger by means of a pinky-promise. Jeongin giggled a little and returned the gesture, linking his own finger with Hyunjin’s, and he swore the elder lit up at the sound of his laugh before he went back to embracing Jeongin.  _ Clingy, _ Jeongin thought fondly, burying his nose in Hyunjin’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of the person that the universe had made especially for him; for each other. 

“Thank you,” he turned his head and smiled at Sooyeon, reaching out a hand to shake her baby’s own, tinier hand before bowing to her as best he could to express his gratitude. 

“Of course. It’s not every day you help unite two soulmates… I wish you both a lifetime of happiness,” she twinkled, before getting up and leaving with a beaming smile. Minho cackled to himself. 

“As heart-wrenchingly cute as this is, it’s probably ideal that we get you both up off the floor and get you both something to eat, as well as something to cool you both down,” he said, being the voice of reason, for once. “People are still staring.”

Hyunjin jumped off of Jeongin with energy that surprised the younger- Jeongin himself still feeling sapped of most of his energy after collapsing, how hadn’t Hyunjin been as affected too?- and dusted himself off, muttering about ‘everyday occurrences’ and ‘people should be used to seeing soulmates unite by now’ before helping pull Jeongin to his feet with both hands. Jeongin and Minho wholeheartedly agreed.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Jeongin and Hyunjin were seated in a booth of a fast-food joint whilst Minho went to the bathroom and, Jeongin suspected, text and/or call all of their friends to let them know that Jeongin’s soulmate had been found. A sneaky but admittedly efficient way to give the two some alone time to get to know each other a little, you had to give him credit. 

Currently, Jeongin was eating with one hand as the other was occupied by Hyunjin’s, fingers interlaced and resting on the table in between the two as they both simultaneously regained their energy via fries and burgers and quick-fire quizzed each other to establish a basis of knowing one another. 

So far Jeongin had learned that Hyunjin was two years older than him, making him his hyung, had moved away from Korea at the age of five- which explained Jeongin suddenly freezing as a child- and had moved back to Korea solely to seek out his soulmate, having taken a gap year from university to do so. He was going to enrol in a nearby university , not the same one as Jeongin’s, sadly, but one only a few miles away to major in dance and minor in English, so it still worked out that they could see each other after all. Also, he couldn’t ever decide on a favourite food because he didn’t want to exclude other foods but his favourite colour was green. 

“Do you like boys?” the sudden bluntness of the question surprised Jeongin, and he choked on his burger slightly, swallowing and laughing before holding up their intertwined hands. 

“Is this answer enough for you?” 

Hyunjin blushed and pouted. “I wanted to know for sure! Platonic hand-holding is also a thing.”

Giggling sweetly, Jeongin put down his burger and wiped his fingers on a napkin before encasing Hyunjin’s hand in both of his. “Well then, for the record, I am very into boys. One boy in particular, in fact, and he’s sitting right here with me.” 

Swallowing harshly, Hyunjin ducked his head to hide his blush and beaming grin that threatened to take over his face. “Well, that’s definitely a good thing,” he squeaked out, and Jeongin laughed loudly at his panic before going back to eating, deciding to be good to the elder and let him cool off a little- metaphorically and physically, since for the next few days both of their bodies would be getting used to regulating normally according to their surroundings, and not each other’s proximity. 

“Hey, Jeongin?” Hyunjin suddenly said, his head whipping back up and eyes glinting with courage. “I know this is, like, Hella fast. Like so so fast. And we’ve only known each other for literally half an hour but we’re soulmates and you just literally said you were into me and-”

“Slow down,” Jeongin interrupted, pushing down the need to laugh at Hyunjin’s fast-paced words in favour of hearing him out. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Exhaling shakily, Hyunjin squeezed Jeongin’s hand and carried on, meeting his gaze bravely. “I was wondering if I could kiss you?” he whispered, words for only Jeongin to hear. “I understand if it’s too fast or you’re not comfortable-”

“Hey,” Jeongin interrupted for a second time, his heart squeezing uncomfortably at the sight of his soulmate in distress. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m comfortable with this.” he slid closer to the elder in the booth, resting his hands on Hyunjin’s waist, partly hidden by the table. “Of course you can kiss me.” 

Eyes widening before they slipped shut, Hyunjin scooted closer to the younger, closing the distance between them both and cradling Jeongin’s face in both hands before leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was short, neither boy taking the opportunity to deepen it in favour of keeping their first kiss sweet and innocent, lasting about five seconds before they broke apart; but neither moved away from each other before both seemed to come to a simultaneous decision to lean in again, meeting each other halfway this time. Hyunjin’s lips were pillowy and  _ oh so soft _ against Jeongin’s and Jeongin felt like he was simultaneously melting and falling… but into safety. It felt like home. Nevertheless, they kept the kiss light, not daring to deepen it both out of the basis that they’d still only just met and also the fact that they were in public.

They may be freshly united soulmates, but they were both fully aware that they were in full view of others. Come on, they had full decency! 

“Oh my god, they’re kissing already, it’s been half an HOUR,” was the complaint that broke the two apart in the end as Minho returned, phone clamped to his ear. “Yes. Yes, they both look kinda embarrassed now. What? Oh, yeah,” he kept the conversation going through the receiver to… whoever it was, as he slid into the booth opposite the new couple. “Ok, I’m gonna go so I can make fun of them. Bye Felix, see you soon!” he hung up and grinned, catlike and mischievous as he dumped his own food on the table. “What have you two rats been doing whilst I was away, hmm?” 

Jeongin rolled his eyes. “Just getting to know each other, hyung.”

Minho snorted loudly, drawing the attention from nearby tables and booths. “I could see that very clearly,” he drawled, and Hyunjin whined in clear embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands and shuffling away from Jeongin, who clearly Did Not Like the loss of contact At All, and tightened his hold around the elder’s waist to stop him from escaping; earning a raised eyebrow and knowing chuckle from Minho and a shy blush and smile from Hyunjin, who stopped his movements immediately and moved back to he was pressed against his soulmate once again, causing Jeongin's heart to swell with joy. Minho was the one to demonstrate a fond eye roll this time. 

“I feel like you two are definitely going to outdo Seungmin and Felix with the PDA, and it’s barely been forty minutes at this point,” he smirked, confident in his accusation, to which Jeongin scoffed. 

Of course they’d outshine the other two. They’d just found each other and had years to make up for!

“We have all the time in the world for that,” Hyunjin drawled luxuriously, and contentment settled in Jeongin’s heart like a blanket. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

  
  
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

(BONUS)

“When Minho hyung said you two would likely outdo Minnie and I with PDA, I wasn’t expecting him to be  _ serious _ ,” Felix cackled as he loudly threw his bag onto the table that Hyunjin and Jeongin were sitting at, in a coffee shop near Jeongin and Felix’s university campus. “I thought he was only teasing!”

The soulmates in question didn’t bother moving apart; Hyunjin’s arm was slung over Jeongin’s shoulders, and the younger was holding the hand that hung over his body with both of his hands as they shared a sweet kiss. They had only broken apart at Felix’s loud teasing. 

“You say that like you’re not constantly attached to Seungmin in some way either, hyung,” Jeongin pretended to turn his nose up at the elder, who scoffed and uncapped his water bottle to throw some of the cold drink onto the youngest, who yelped and unsuccessfully tried to dodge the icy streams. 

“I never said it was a  _ bad thing _ ,” Felix defended himself. “For the record, it’s cute!” 

“Good thing you think so, because we don’t plan on stopping,” Hyunjin drawled, sipping iced coffee through a metal straw innocently. “Actually, I was about to ask you abou--”

“GUYS,” Minho came racing through the cafe doors, wild as an animal and twice as rabid. “Oh my god. Oh my god,”

“Hyung. Breathe,” Felix handed his half-empty bottle to the elder, who chugged gratefully and took a breath before Felix smoothly cut in again. “What’s going on?”

“Felix. Feel me. Feel my hand,” Minho didn’t wait for Felix to reach out himself and grabbed the pink-haired dancer with both hands. “I’m fucking HOT.”

Felix cursed loudly. “Well, shit. Another soulmate union? It’s only been three weeks since Jeongin’s!” he celebrated. “Road trip time! Who’s in?” 

At the choruses of agreement and excitement as Jeongin jumped up to latch onto Minho in glee, Felix was already calling Seungmin, ready to pull out any excuse to whip him out of class and have them join them. 

Another soulmate union? 

Minho couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> MINHO'S TURN? MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK  
> ok listen. listen LISTEN i knOW it's probably unrealistic that they kissed p much straight away but could i help myself? no absolutely not and do i regret it? no absolutely not
> 
> I HOPE YALL ENJOYED !! thank you so much for reading and remember that you're loved, and appreciated! Stay hydrated and take care<3 
> 
> Also, to clear up any confusion- I know there's probably a general questioning air of "how come Jeongin got hot all at once? Why didn't his body heat rise gradually as Hyunjin got closer to Korea?" well- it's not really mentioned much in the fic but to clear up any questions you may have about it: I like to think that, for my take on this, after getting a specific distance away from your soulmate your body reaches a point where you can't get any colder, or else it would become fatal- and since Hyunjin flew in to Korea, he was high up in the air during his journey, and so still far away enough to stay cold. So only once he got closer to the ground and landed would the heat then kick in for them both because they're finally close enough.. i hope that made sense! 
> 
> IG: tastyeosang  
> TWT: accio_whiskers (i cant figure out how to link my sm for the life of me)


End file.
